Users often conduct search sessions that include a series of related individual searches or that involve selection of a series of results to a single search (which itself may comprise a search session), some or all such serial searches offering items of information of interest to the user. For certain types of search queries (that is, queries related to a particular entity, category, other hierarchical classification, or the like), largely equivalent information is often desired that is specific to the particular query terms. For instance, a user shopping for a car may input the make and model of the car as a search query and then visit the manufacturer's website, a consumer reports site, a blue book value site, one or more local dealer sites, and one or more consumer review sites. If the user desires to repeat this type of search for another make and model, s/he must remember and repeat the series of steps that made up the search session.
Additionally, users often conduct similar searches that involve inputting standard user information each and every time. For instance, users that travel frequently and desire to find the “best” flight each time based on time of flight and expense, must enter parameters defining the preferred times of travel, the departure airport, number of persons traveling, frequent flyer numbers, and the like, each time a search is conducted for finding the “best” flight. Such is time consuming and tedious for the user.